htfdimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Peas in a Pod
Peas in a Pod is a Halloween special. It is a parody of "Invasion of the Body Snatchers". Roles Starring *Lumpy *Pod Lumpys Featuring *Sniffles *Blue *Choco Appearances *Toothy Plot Toothy, the paper boy, delivers a newspaper to Lumpy, who proceeds to read it. He comes to a story about a comet heading for Earth. We go from the photograph in the paper to the actual comet as it flies to Earth, slowly burning up upon entry into the atmosphere. While Lumpy chops firewood in his backyard, the remainder of the comet, now the size of a seed, lands in a bag of seeds on Lumpy's porch. Not noticing the foreign object, Lumpy plants the green seed in the ground and turns to walk away. He turns back around, however, when a large stalk immediately grows out of the ground and opens up, where a green clone of Lumpy (a Pod Lumpy) walks out. Lumpy thinks for a second and gets an idea. While the Pod Lumpy works on chopping Lumpy's firewood, Lumpy relaxes in a lawn chair on his porch. During its labors, however, the Pod Lumpy accidentally cuts off its own leg, alarming Lumpy. Much to Lumpy's shock, the Pod Lumpy regenerates its leg and another Pod Lumpy is born from the severed leg. Realizing what this means, Lumpy gets another idea. Lumpy uses his two Pod Lumpys to chop his firewood twice as fast, but upon running out of juice he grabs a machete from his side and slices one Pod Lumpy in half to make another one. Lumpy continues doing this until eventually he has an entire army of Pod Lumpys fixing his house, planting seeds, serving him, etc. Sniffles, the mailman, approaches Lumpy's house and bumps into one of the Pod Lumpys. In an effort to be helpful, the Pod Lumpy begins wiping Sniffles' glasses while Sniffles enjoys the service. Elsewhere, Blue leaves his house to collect his mail. Unfortunately, when he reaches into his mailbox, one of the Pod Lumpys hammers the box down. This causes half of Blue's arm to get cut off. As he screams in horror, the Pod Lumpy begins hammering his head, causing one of his eyeballs to fall out. Another Pod Lumpy picks up the eyeball and plants it in the ground. Meanwhile, the Pod Lumpy that was cleaning Sniffles' glasses finishes its task. Unfortunately, it rubbed too hard, wearing away Sniffles' face until only his exposed skull remains. Lumpy finally notices something is wrong when Ember runs by, screaming, being chased by a Pod Lumpy carrying a mop. Lumpy jumps into action to stop his well-meaning yet deadly clones from doing any more damage, but not before Ember is mopped to death. Lumpy flies his crop duster overhead, pouring poison into the spray tank. Back on the ground, Choco narrowly avoids being hacked with an ax by one of the Pod Lumpys when they both notice Lumpy's plane. Lumpy releases the poison and all of the Pod Lumpys immediately fall to the ground, assumedly unconscious. Choco celebrates his good fortune, but soon begins choking on the poison. He ends up coughing out several internal organs and falls over, dead. Suddenly, all the Pod Lumpys regain their composure and yawn after being unconscious. Later, one of the Pod Lumpys rides a bicycle and throws a newspaper through one of Lumpy's windows. Throughout the town, Pod Lumpys do odd, chores, such as pouring hot water on a plant, chopping down a tree, and fixing an appliance in the middle of the road. One Pod Lumpy has apparently died, having somehow been crushed by a washing machine while another runs around on fire. Lumpy pulls his car into a parking space, using two Pod Lumpys to lift and move the car for him to get around. He exits the car and locks the doors by pressing a button on a remote, prompting the Pod Lumpys to make noises affirming the car has been locked. On the ground nearby, a flower begins to bloom with a eyeball in its stigmas. Deaths *Blue has his head pounded down by a Pod Lumpy. *Sniffles' face is rubbed off when a Pod Lumpy tries to clean his glasses. *Ember is crushed by a Pod Lumpy using a mop. *Choco coughs up his organs when he breathes in poisonous fumes from Lumpy's plane. *A Pod Lumpy is crushed by a safe. Injuries *Throughout the episode, Pod Lumpys are chopped in half. *A Pod Lumpy is seen running around on fire. *Blue's arm is cut off when a Pod Lumpy smashes a mail box while his hand is still in it. Goofs *In the opening credits, "starring" is misspelled as "staring" *The Pod Lumpy that is planting doesn't have an antenna. *When Choco vomits out his organs, a splat sound is heard after the organs hit the ground. The sound should be heard as soon as the organs hit the ground Category:Episodes Category:Dimension 3 Episodes Category:Internet episodes Category:Halloween Specials